(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of the external cap of a spout assembly used in waterbed. More specifically, the present invention relates to an external cap with a hand grip which can be lifted up from a slot and rotated for opening or closing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Summer is hot and humid most of the time. People go to the beach, turn on the air conditioning or the fan and spray water on the floor to relieve from the summer heat. In recent years, waterbeds are getting popular. The waterbed can cool down the body temperature and provide relaxation during sleeping. The pressure at the spout of the waterbed is high. Therefore, the structure of the spout assembly is very important. Water will be everywhere in the room if the spout breaks or leaks. The Inventor, after many years of experience working in the waterbed industry, has found that the spouts are recessed below the surface of the waterbed. The high water pressure tends to press recessed open area towards the center of the spout. Although the external cap is not affected, the pressure expands the area from which the fingers can no longer get in to turn the external cap. The external cap was then modified to have two lugs on the edge, from which two semi-arc sections are attached. The semi-arc sections can be lifted up and pressed together for turning. But this kind of joining the semi-arc sections with the lugs is not sturdy, and the Inventor also found two disadvantages on the application:
1. Due to the frequent usages, the semi-arc sections tend to protruded upward above the waterbed surface. This causes some inconvenience since the design of the spout assembly shall be recessed below the surface of the waterbed. PA1 2. If the semi-arc sections are not being used too often, then they tend to lean downward. This will make it difficult to lift them up for turning.